memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Nerys
Kira Nerys was a major in the Bajoran Militia, following years in the Bajoran Resistance during the Cardassian Occupation. She served as Bajoran liason officer on Starfleet station Deep Space Nine and later assumed command of the station. Kira was integral in the survival of the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion. Childhood Kira Nerys was born in the Dahkur Province on Bajor and lived a large part of her life in a Bajoran refugee camp. At the age of thirteen, she could often be found at the Shakaar base camp, in the hopes of becoming a resistance member. By doing so, she would achieve her goal of helping bring an end to the suffering caused by the Cardassians' long-standing occupation of Bajor. Bajoran Resistance By the end of that year, 2356, Kira was running errands, cleaning weapons and doing various other tasks for the Shakaar Resistance Cell. When they planned an ambush and required more infantry, Kira immediately saw her opportunity and volunteered for the mission. Although everyone thought she was far too young, Lupaza stood up for her and told her she had the heart of a sinoraptor and that they had no other choice but to accept her help. When Furel made a joke about Kira, he was often hit by Lupaza for doing so. The decision of whether Kira was old enough to carry a phaser rifle was Shakaar Edon's, the leader of the Shakaar resistance cell. Eventually, he approved and Kira became the cell's newest recruit. First mission The ambush was her first mission, one she would never forget. She was scared, cold and kept biting her fingers to keep the blood flowing while the group waited on a mountain ridge. She was most afraid that one of the other Shakaar members would notice her doing so. After three to four hours, the skimmer they were waiting for appeared. When the hatch opened and the first Cardassian emerged, she opened fire and kept shooting until the power cell was empty. When it was all over, she was giddy, grinning and relieved that she had not let anyone down. Later, Lupaza crafted a Bajoran ear-ring out of some of the metal of the destroyed skimmer, which she gave to the younger Bajoran. Kira would wear the adornment throughout the rest of her life. She was now regarded as a member of the Bajoran resistance. (DS9:"The Darkness and the Light) Deep Space Nine After the Occupation of Bajor ended in 2369, Kira joined the Bajoran Militia with the rank of major and was appointed the position of Bajoran liasion officer on Deep Space Nine. Adjusting to the Federation The Dominion War In 2375 Kira was asked by Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross to help Legate Damar to better organize the Cardassian uprising and teach them the finer art of guerilla warfare due to her extensive experience in the Bajoran Resistance. She was given a battlefield commission to Starfleet Commander by Captain Sisko when she left with Odo and Garak to join Legate Damar at the Cardassian Liberation Front headquarters. Although Damar welcomed her assistance Gul Rusot was still harbouring resentment toward Bajorans thinking she only came to kill more Cardassians. In the days to come Kira would have to keep a close eye on Rusot. During a mission to capture a Breen energy dampening weapon Rusot wanted to kill Kira but fortunatly he was killed by Damar. (DS9:"Tacking Into the Wind") Personal Life Interests *Vic Fontaine Holoprogram Relationships *Bareil Antos *Shakaar *Odo Family *Kira Taban (Father) *Kira Meru (Mother) Friendships *Benjamin Sisko *Jadzia Dax *Ezri Dax *Odo *Miles O'Brien *Julian Bashir Chronology *2343: Born in Dahkur Province on Bajor. *2346: Mother "dies". *2355: Joines the Shakaar Resistance Cell. *2365: First meets Odo. *2369: Bajor liberated. Joins Bajoran Militia. Assigned to Deep Space Nine. *2370: Begins dating Bareil Antos. *2371: Bariel Antos dies. *2373: Surrogate child Kirayoshi O'Brien born. *2374: Begins dating Odo. *2375: Promoted to Colonel. Given temporary Starfleet commission. Joins the Cardassian Rebellion. Odo leaves for the Great Link. Given command of Deep Space Nine. Apocrypha :In the DS9 Relaunch novels, Kira is shunned from Bajoran religion after helping spread a secular interpretation of the Prophets. After many months the decision if reversed. Kira joins Starfleet after Bajor is admitted to the Federation.